


How Garrosh's trial should've went

by Ookami_Productions



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: AU, I need serious help, Please don't judge me, Songfic, Wranduin kinda mentioned ina way but not really, how it should've went down, if serious issues could be solved with musical performances there would be no problems in the world, jokefic, trial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 23:42:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookami_Productions/pseuds/Ookami_Productions
Summary: the title says it allThe song is 'Fuck you' by Lilly Allen, and I just want to say that imagining this scene in my head was just as bad as writing the fic. I can't forgive myself and neither should you forgive me.Tagged as 'Wrathion/Anduin' just cause that's where this belongs even if there is no boys being gay together





	How Garrosh's trial should've went

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheGoatwitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoatwitch/gifts).



> Before you start reading it, I apologize, I truly genuinely apologize. No one should be put through the torture of reading and imagining this.  
> But if you already do it, listen to Lilly allen's 'fuck you' and everything will just make much much more sense.

"I would like to call Prince Anduin Wrynn to the stand", the high priestess spoke up. Anduin took a deep breath before getting off of his seat and heading to where he was supposed to sit. "Anduin, i would like you to present your case for the jury and the judge", she added after he seated himself. He looked up at his teacher, who was now sporting an Elven look, as compared to his animal form, before looking back at Tyrande. 

 

"Of course, high priestess.", he spoke up as he stepped off and stood in the middle of the room. He looked towards Chromie and gave her a nod which she returned. Before anyone could even ask what was going on, the music started and Anduin slowly steeled himself. 

 

"What's going on?", he heard Baine's voice, but that didn't matter now.  _ This  _ was his moment. 

 

" _ Look inside _

_ Look inside your tiny mind _

_ Now look a bit harder _

_ 'Cause we're so uninspired _

_ So sick and tired of all the hatred you harbor _ ", his voice began slowly, building up as the words left his mouth. He wasn't some singer extraordinair, but it would be enough. He made sure to keep his eyes connected to Garrosh's as he sang. He wanted the male to know this is about him. 

 

" _ So you say _

_ It's not okay to be gay _

_ Well, I think you're just evil _

_ You're just some racist who can't tie my laces _

_ Your point of view is medieval _ ", his voice continued on as he was nearing the chorus. 

 

" _ Fuck you (fuck you) _

_ Fuck you very, very much _

_ 'Cause we hate what you do _

_ And we hate your whole crew _

_ So, please don't stay in touch _

_ Fuck you (fuck you) _

_ Fuck you very, very much _

_ 'Cause your words don't translate _

_ And it's getting quite late _

_ So, please don't stay in touch _ ", Tyrande seemed to have joined him during the chorus, making the words sound even more meaningful. He could catch wrathion out of the corner of his eye looking both confused and amused. The show was just getting started. 

 

" _ Do you get _

_ Do you get a little kick out of being small-minded? _

_ You want to be like your father _

_ It's approval you're after _

_ Well, that's not how you find it _

_ Do you _

_ Do you really enjoy living a life that's so hateful? _

_ 'Cause there's a hole where your soul should be _

_ You're losing control a bit _

_ And it's really distasteful _ ", For this verse, Thrall began singing from his seat before joining them in the middle, like practiced. Garrosh's face scrunched a bit. It seemed these words had actually reached him, unlike anything said before. 

 

" _ Fuck you (fuck you) _

_ Fuck you very, very much _

_ 'Cause we hate what you do _

_ And we hate your whole crew _

_ So, please don't stay in touch _

_ Fuck you (fuck you) _

_ Fuck you very, very much _

_ 'Cause your words don't translate _

_ And it's getting quite late _

_ So, please don't stay in touch _

_ Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you _

_ Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you _

_ Fuck you _ ", Thrall joined them for this chorus as well. This had turned into a full on performance now, leaving everyone silent. It was going even better than originally planned. 

 

" _ You say _

_ You think we need to go to war _

_ Well, you're already in one _

_ 'Cause it's people like you that need to get slew _

_ No one wants your opinion _ ", Tyrande finished with the closing statement, before they went into another chorus. 

 

" _ Fuck you (fuck you) _

_ Fuck you very, very much _

_ 'Cause we hate what you do _

_ And we hate your whole crew _

_ So, please don't stay in touch _ ", and with that, the three of them took bows each before Thrall returned to his seat, Anduin and Tyrande looking up at the August Celestials. 

 

No one spoke for a good minute.

 

"What even was this? This is not how a trial works!", the bronze dragon, Kairoz was the first to break the silence. Anduin felt a blush creep up on his cheeks as he just returned to the witness stand. 

 

"I mean, this performance gave us a good amount of insight into things… Does the defendant want to say something?", the shado pan leader spoke from his judge seat. 

 

"I… I have no words.", Baine confessed defeated. No one would have expected this to go down. 

 

"Then, we will call this day of trial finished. See you back here tomorrow, same time", the judge said and for a good moment people still say in silence and confusion, Thrall being the only one who stood up, carrying his son in his arms and heading out, his mate a couple steps behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> I accept any punishment.


End file.
